Nightmare
by Cheeze18
Summary: Late one night, Mermando has a nightmare. Rated for violence, language and suggestive situations.


**A/N: I don't condone this at all. It's just a story that came to mind, and is a result of worrying and watching a movie for him. Bad combination.

Mermando had a terrible dream. In real life, he was the nicest person you would ever meet. He loved and cared for Mabel. He would never hurt Mabel. Ever. But...the dream...

In the dream, Mermando was angry and abusive. He grabs Mabel hard, so her skin bruises, he would call her horrible names, and force her but things, ie rape.

He would use threats, like this:

"I told you to cut that hair. Didn't I, or am I wrong?" Mermando asked, on a date to the lake.

Mabel looked away. "U-um you did."

Mermando grabbed her arm and dragged Mabel close. "Then why didn't you do it?! Your hair is ugly. I don't want to look at it anymore. Do you want me to leave you?"

Mabel's eyes went wide. "No! Please don't! I-I have been apart from you for 6 ,years! I can't live without you..."

Her voice dropped near the end, which made Mermando grin evilly.

"What was that?" Mermando asked.

Mabel trembled. "Nothing..."

Mermando slapped her across the face. Mabel held her cheek, crying.

"No, please stop!" Mabel begged.

"You bitch. What did you say before? You can't live without me?" Mermando suggested, grabbing her wrist.

Mabel shook. "Yes...um, I can't live without you...um..." her eyes went down.

Mermando laughed. He pushed Mabel down, ripping off her skirt. Mabel saw what he was doing, and tried to push him away.

"No, please...don't...I'm not in the mood..."Mabel begged.

"Shut up."

Mabel was forced to have sex, very rough sex. After Mermando finished, he left Mabel, bleeding and scared. She got home around 3 a.m, took her pill, and went to bed.

Every day, Mabel worried about her safety. What if Mermando killed her today? Would it be so bad? He could kill her, and he would go to prison.

Their "relationship" was going on five months. Mabel hid the bruises and scrapes with sweaters, and rape with longer skirts. Mabel took her pill every day, but soon found herself nauseous.

Mabel would wake up early in the morning, and throw up. It took a full week to realize her period was late. Then, Mabel just cried for 3 hours. She didn't want to be pregnant with her abusers child. Mabel took a test, but it confirmed it. The test was positive.

Mabel had nobody else to talk to, so she sat down with her brother.

"I have bad news. I'm..."

"What's wrong, Mabel? You can tell me."

"I'm pregnant...with his child..."

"Mabel, that's great! Why aren't you happy?"

"Um, well...He kinda..."

There was a pounding on the door. Dipper went to answer it.

"Hey, Mermando. What's up?"

Mabel stiffened. "No..."

"Hey, amigo. Where's Mabel? I need to talk to her."

"Noooooooooooo...it can't be..."

"Oh, she's right here. Has she told you the news? You guys are going to have a baby?"

"Oh, I know. She told me already."

"Really? Huh, that's weird."

"Excuse me. We have an appointment to get to."

Mermando came in, very angry. He grabbed Mabel's wrist, and dragged her outside. Dipper was getting a bad feeling. He watched Mabel and Mermando go to the driveway, and he slapped Mabel, right across her face!

"He's abusing her...that's why she is so scared...I have to help her."

Mermando dragged Mabel home, and shoved her into the counter, belly first.

"You slut! How much you want to bet it's not mine?! What, is your lover bigger than me? I'll shoe you for carrying another man's baby!"

Mermando took a hanger, and gave Mabel a home abortion. He threw the fetus away, and kicked Mabel in her stomach.

"I hate you. I'm only back with you because you begged me not to leave you. Uugh, you disgust me."

Mermando left Mabel, crying. She plotted revenge for this, for everything.

That night, after Mabel was forced to sleep with Mermando, and he kicked her out of bed, Mabel took the knife from the kitchen.

She went upstairs and stabbed her boyfriend, several times.

The abuse.

Stab. Stab. Stab!

The threats against her life if she left him.

STABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTAB.

The rape.

STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STABSTAB

The abortion he forced her to get.

STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STABSTAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STABSTAB STAB STAB STAB STABSTABSTAB STAB STABSTAB STABSTAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STABSTAB STAB.

all the while, Mabel laughed insanely. Blood was everywhere. The neighbors called the police, and Mabel tried to explain the abuse, but nothing matched up. Mabel figured out it was Mermando's parting gift, that the abuse wouldn't be visible. She tried to say something, but she was taken away.

Mermando woke up, crying. He looked around, and saw Mabel, sleeping next to him. But, Mabel wasn't sleeping. She was woken up.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked, covering het nakedness.

Mermando panted. "Y-yeah...I had a terrible nightmares. Mabel, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

Mabel looked confused. "Um, yeah. I love you, and you love me."

Mermando hugged her. "You got that right. I love you, Mabel...so much..."

Mermando began to cry, while Mabel patted his back. She was confused.


End file.
